Negaduck
Negaduck is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, serving as a member of the Hellfire Organization. The ruler of a small pocket in the Realm of Darkness, he was brought forth into the Realm of Light by an accident in trying to create portals to connect both realms together. Negaduck was soon found and approached by Maleficent in channeling his destructive tendencies upon the other worlds by serving her and the Hellfire Organization as an Acolyte of their organization. He accepted, if only to plot to betray Maleficent just out of spite when she had accomplished everything he had desired in the end. In addition to his own crimes, Negaduck is known to lead a band of villains he has dubbed the Fearsome Five, which also consists of Megavolt, Reginald Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack. Despite not having any powers of his own, he maintains an iron grip on the group's leadership through his intelligence and sheer ruthlessness. Story Appearance and Personality Looks like Darkwing with a reversed color scheme on his outfit (red, yellow, and black) Rotten to the core, heartless, cruel, mean, short-tempered, evil, nasty, insane, ruthless, sadistic. That is all Negaduck is comprised of, but as his terms of alliance with other villains show, his utter contempt for all life makes him one of the more loyal members of the Elite Dominion and the Nightbreed. Still, his very nature nonetheless leads him to strike out into acts of betrayal, just of out of principle. Negaduck occasionally has taken advantage of the fact that he greatly resembles Darkwing Duck by attempting to frame his good counterpart by committing crimes while disguised as Darkwing. This once came back to haunt him after instigating the public to put a price on Darkwing Duck's head and an angry mob mistook him for Darkwing Duck in different clothes. He also takes pride in being known as Public Enemy #1 and was greatly incensed to learn that another villain named Dr. Slug had stolen the title from him, prompting him to go on a rampage in order to reclaim it. Abilities Negaduck lacks any powers of his own but makes up for it with his sadistic temprament and penchant for destructive weaponry, i.e. chainsaws, flamethrowers, bombs, and even a nuclear missile. This changes when he gets a hold over a crystal of Dark Energon handed down to him by Maleficent. This allows him to unleash devastating torrents of black ooze from his being, and fire searing arcs of red-colored energy from his chainsaw. During the events of the Second Trilogy, Negaduck is subject to mutagenic experiments in an attempt to duplicate the Sailor Crystal powers in select test subjects. This results in Negaduck gaining pyrokinetic abilities, allowing him to control fire with his mind and set his usual weaponry on fire for added intimidation levels. However, the black ooze and energy arc blasts from the chainsaw have been removed as a side-effect of these experiments. On the counter-side, Negaduck's chainsaw now doubles as a flame-thrower called the Fire Buster. Gallery Mega Negaduck - Heart Eater.jpg|Negaduck's ultimate form - Mega-Negaduck by KessieLou Negatron-Negaduck.png|Negaduck I - the Galvatron counterpart created by Megavolt with Nightbreed technology Negaduck the First.png|Negaduck disguised as Darkwing Duck, the tell-tale sign being his natural bushy black eyebrows Negaduck.png|The revived Negaduck after a sanity-destroying trip through the Universal Plug Category:Villains Category:The Fearsome Five Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Gunslingers Category:Ducks